The Usual
by Koudelka
Summary: Saifuu. Rated R for a pitiful and short lemon scene, and alot of... colorful language. ^^;; Anyway, it takes place a year or two after the game.
1. Wants

Seifer Almasy stared across the room. His eyes were fixed on Fujin Sanada. She turned, and smiled breifly at Seifer, and turned away, wondering why he was staring at her. He looked away quickly, without much of a response to her smile. He glanced over at Raijin, who was attempting to flirt with a girl... So stupid. Seifer heard a loud buzz, that he recognized as the end of the day bell. He stood, and Fujin and Raijin walked over to him, and they walked. Together. A posse. The posse. Seifer Almasy's posse. Seifer stopped two junior classmen for running. The usual... What if one wanted to make it unusal? What if they couldn't? The hung out for awhile, then retired to their dorms. Seifer immediatly fell asleep.  
  
"Fujin...?"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"I love you." Fujin kicked Seifer, calling him several names.  
  
Seifer woke up the next morning, and wiped the cold sweat away from his face. Same dream. Same nightmare. Same... He was glad today was Saturday, since he had gotten up late. He pulled on his normal attire, and stepped out the door, where he seen Fujin and Raijin waiting for him.  
  
"Late sleeping, ya know?!"  
  
"Shut up, Raijin."  
  
"GOOD MORNING. SEIFER."  
  
"Thanks, Fujin." Fujin nodded, and stepped behind Seifer along with Raijin, and they walked to the Cafeteria.  
  
"SEIFER, WANT DRINK?"  
  
"Yeah, get me the usual." He said.  
  
"I'll have a-" Raijin cut in.  
  
"NOT YOU." She kicked him and walked up to the cafeteria counter. Raijin and Seifer sat at their usual seat.  
  
"Seifer, is something botherin' ya?"  
  
"Nah, Raijin. Just had some weird dreams."  
  
"WEIRD DREAMS?" Fujin handed Seifer the bottle. Seifer felt uneasy, suddenly.  
  
"Its nothing." Seifer took a sip of the soda and sighed. Everything was quiet. No one moved, just for that minute. Seifer wanted it to stay like that forever. Raijin stared at some girl across the cafeteria, Seifer stared at Fujin, who was in deep thought, and staring out the window... So perfect.  
  
"Hot dogs?! Any hot dogs?!" Zell Dincht came running by. Seifer was the first to stand up.  
  
"Dincht. No running. For the millionth friggin' time."  
  
"Man..." Zell groaned. Seifer stood, angry at Zell for ruining his perfect moment.   
  
"Fujin! Add Zell Dincht to the list." Seifer said.  
  
"Dammit!" And Zell walked away, sadly. Fujin pulled out a peice of paper, and scrawled Zell's name on it, then offense 117. Seifer walked back to his seat.  
  
"Damned chicken-wuss." Raijin stifled a laugh and got up.   
  
"I'm goin' to the training center, ya know?!"  
  
"Okay, Raijin. Catch up with ya later." Seifer said. He took a long swig of the soda in his hand.  
  
"RAIJIN. TRAIN MUCH LATELY."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what's up..." Fujin shrugged and stared down at the coffee that was in front of her. Seifer tossed his empty drink in the trash, which was around ten feet away. Everything Seifer did had to be perfect, and if it wasn't, it was made perfect. Fujin sighed, and stood up. She walked over to the trash and tossed her half cup of coffee into the trash can. She walked over to Seifer, who stood up. And walked out of the cafeteria. Fujin followed him, then went off of to the training center to find Raijin.  
  
Seifer walked around GARDEN for about a half hour, and stopped several people for running, or food in the library. The usual boring stuff. He decided to go see the rest of his posse in the Training Center. When he got there, he found them fighting off a Grat. They finished it, and then turned to Seifer.  
  
"Yo, Seifer!" Raijin said as he jogged over to Seifer, and was followed by Fujin.  
  
"Hey. Raijin, what's with you and you're sudden obsession with training?"  
  
"Gotta impress the girls, ya know?!" Seifer shook his head.   
  
"Alright. Lets, uh, go fishing!" Seifer announced. Raijin smiled and Fujin groaned slightly, but it wasn't all too noticable.   
  
"Yeah, man!" Raijin exclaimed.  
  
When they got to Balamb, Raijin and Seifer took their usual spots at the dock, and Fujin stood behind Raijin, watching both of the men in disgust, wondering how they could just sit there... And not even catch anything. Fujin crossed her arms and stood there. That's the way things always went... It never changed.  
  
About an hour later, no one had caught any thing.  
  
"Alright, lets just head back ta Garden." Seifer said, standing up and casting his fishing pole aside. Raijin decided to stay a little longer, and Fujin jumped at the chance to go back to Garden. Seifer was unusally quiet as the two walked toward GARDEN.  
  
"SEIFER?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"SOMETHING WRONG?"  
  
"No."  
  
"SURE?" She moved in front of him and turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, Fuu."  
  
"DOESN'T SEEM..." Seifer touched her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Fujin." She just nodded, and they continued walking.  
  
At around midnight, Seifer was sitting on his bed, studying for some History Exam, when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who the hell is it?"  
  
"FUJIN." He smiled, and shook his head, wondering what she could want at this time of night.  
  
"Come in..." Fujin stepped in, wearing a loose and baggy pair of blue pants, along with an olive green tank top. She was barefoot.  
  
"RAIJIN? WHERE?"  
  
"I dunno. Did-you-try-his-dorm?" Seifer said in a cocky manner.  
  
"YES. NOT THERE."  
  
"Damned kid. Uh, try the Training Center."  
  
"THANK YOU." She exited, and Seifer couldn't help but think to himself what an idiot he was. Why'd he have to be so cocky around Fujin...? She just asked for his help... Seifer decided to go after her, apologize, help her find Raijin, or something... When he got there, he seen the two trying to fight a T-Rexsaur. He seen that Raijin had low HP, so he ran toward them. Figured he'd help.But he would never get there in time.  
  
"Fujin! Cure Raijin!" He yelled, still running. Fujin fumbled through her inventory for a potion, trying to find one. Nothing. She looked through her magic inventory, searching for some sort of cure. Too late. The T-Rexsaur attacked Raijin, K.Oing him, and leaving a deep gash across his chest. Seifer finished off the T-Rexsaur, and walked over to Raijin.  
  
"Fujin! Why are you so fucking slow?! Get the frickin' doctor." Fujin nodded and ran off towards the Infirmary. When she got back, she pointed toward Seifer and Raijin. She was going to stay, Seifer could tell, but his icy green eyes glared at her angrily, so she left.  
  
They took Raijin into the Balamb hospital, promising Seifer that he would be fine, it would just leave a scar. Seifer had wrongly blamed Fujin. It was around 3 AM, and Fujin was probably sleeping by now. He decided to go to her dorm anyway. He glanced outside the window on his way to Fujin's dorm, and realized it was raining. A bolt of lightening lit up the hall way of the Women's Dorms, and he found Fujin's dorm. It was unlocked, and empty, he found. He looked all over the GARDEN for Fujin, but couldn't find her. He snuck out the front gate, and went out into the rain.   
  
"Fujin?!" Another bolt of lightening lit the outside, and he seen a figure, it had to be her. "Fujin?!" She turned, and seen that is was Seifer, and turned back. He walked up to her, and sighed.  
  
"Fujin?!" Water ran down his face, and his hair was turning a dark blonde color, due to the liquid that poured from the skies.  
  
"WHAT?!" Her hair was wet, and clung to her face... It looked black, almost.  
  
"What the hell... are you doing?" She paused, and just breathed for a moment. "Fujin?!"  
  
"SEIFER.. CAME OUT TO BE ALONE. LEAVE ME."  
  
"N, no, Fuu... You're soaked..." Seifer pulled off his trenchcoat and placed it over her shoulders, leaving him wearing just a vest. Fujin stared at his golden arms, illuminated by a passing flash of lightening, bulging with muscle... His skin so smooth... and now wet.   
  
"I APOLOGIZE. RAIJIN... OKAY?"  
  
"He'll be fine, it'll just leave a scar." He said. Fujin clutched the trenchcoat that had been placed over her.  
  
"...MY FAULT. SO SLOW... DAMN."  
  
"No, Fujin, its not your fault at all. Its not your fault that you didn't have any support magic on you..."  
  
"YES. WAS." To the utter shock of Fujin, Seifer reached over and hugged her. She loosly place her arms around him, and felt the cold, wet leather of the back of his vest.  
  
"Fujin... you don't know how long I've wanted to hold you..." He whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Seifer..." Her whole body just collapsed into him as she hugged him tighter. The rain poured down harder and a bolt of lightening lit the sky, and Seifer looked down at Fujin's face. He noticed her eye was red, but he couldn't be sure... He had only seen it for a split second.  
  
"Fujin... what's wrong?"  
  
"I never thought..." The trenchcoat was slipped off of her shoulders.  
  
"Lets go inside... Fujin." She nodded, and Seifer led her inside. They went into his dorm, and Seifer could not help but wonder what he was doing... He reached over to her, and slipped off her shirt, it was tossed on the floor, revealing her naked breasts. She looked at Seifer, who tossed his sopping wet vest to the floor. Slowly they peeled their clothes off, and Seifer went over to Fujin and held her. He stared at her, awaiting her approval, and she nodded. Seifer wasn't concerned about being pleased, he just wanted to prove to Fujin that he loved her, and nothing less... He licked her nipple, and it hardened. She moaned and looked up at him as he continued to kiss her everywhere. Finally, he took her toward the bed. She layed down, and her eye looked innocent for once, and it closed, as he thrust into her, breaking whatever innocence she had left.  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Lies

When Seifer woke up the next morning, he nearly fell out of bed. He seen Fujin Sanada's body next to his, completely naked. He cocked an eyebrow, staring at her. Expecting himself to wake up at any moment, but he didn't. Instead, Fujin opened her eye and looked up at Seifer. She looked peaceful; surreal. It took her a moment to realize where she was, then she looked sort of surprised, and Seifer could have sworn she scowled at him, but it turned into a small smile.  
  
"Sleep well, Fujin?"  
  
"Yeah, better than ever." She said sarcastically, then realized that her tone had slipped. She muttered a "dammit!" when she realized her clothes were still sopping wet from the rain last night. Seifer couldn't tell her mood about what had happened last night, it was hard to catch emotions from Fujin.  
  
"Well, this girl left her skirt here once..." Seifer started. Fujin turned, shocked.  
  
"There is no fucking way I'm wearing a skirt, Seifer Almasy."  
  
"Wait, whoa, thats not how it sounds..."  
  
"Oh, then how is it?!"  
  
"Well, uh, I let this guy use my dorm cuz he wanted to do it with this girl, and his roommate wouldn't let him, and I have my own dorm, so..."  
  
"...LIAR!" She pulled on her wet clothes and left.  
  
"Fujin... Its the truth." He said to the shutting door. 'I'm a damned idiot.' He thought to himself, as he sat there, naked, at the foot of his bed. He grabbed a set of the same clothes from his closet, and dressed. He reached for his trenchcoat, but realized it was not there. He remembered that is was outside still. Probably soaked. He peered out the window, and realized it was still raining. "Fuck." It was his only trenchcoat, since his other one had been tattered. He walked towards the front gate, and exited, the man that was supposed to be watching was still sleeping. Good. Seifer immediatly eyed the grey clump of wet material on the ground about 50 yards away. He jogged over in the rain to the clump of gray material, when he realized it was a rock, not his trenchcoat.  
  
"Dammit!" He yelled as he kicked at the dirt. He searched around through the rain for a few more minutes, then realized he was getting completely soaked. He ran inside and went back into his dorm. He grabbed a towel and rubbed it through his hair. He turned to see his trenchcoat, completely dried and laid out on his bed.  
  
"Oh?" He picked it up and placed over his wet shoulders. Fujin? Had she brought it here? He walked out into the hallway, and jogged over to Fujin's dorm. He knocked and received no answer.   
  
"Are ya lookin for Fujin?!" It was Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She headed off to Balamb a half hour ago!"  
  
"Oh? Thanks."  
  
"Uh huh!" He took out a Balamb car and drove through the rain to Balamb. He found her in a bar, completely wasted.   
  
"Fujin! What the hell are you doing?!" The bar was completely empty, and the bar tender was in the back.  
  
"Seifer... What the hell does it" She hicupped. "-look like?"  
  
"Get the hell out of here, Fuu."  
  
"What the..." She hicupped again. "-fuck do you care?"  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, I love you." He expected to wake up this time, really. He blinked several times, but every time he opened his eyes, he was not in his bed, but in a bar.  
  
"Oh yeah, Seifer, I'm sure you..." Fujin hicupped. "-do." He grabbed her and stood her up, and she stumbled out of the bar. He walked her to the car, and noticing her soaked hair, realized she walked here. He drove around for awhile, waiting for her to wake up. And when she did, she clutched her head, obviously suffering from an awful hangover.  
  
"...Shit... Fucking alcohol."  
  
"Whoa, Fuu, take it easy." Seifer said, looking over at her. He placed his hand on her thigh, and held the steering wheel with the other.  
  
"DROP OFF, HERE."   
  
"In the middle of Galbadia?"  
  
"SEIFER! WHERE THE...."  
  
"Don't worry, hunny."  
  
"SHUT UP. WOULD KICK, BUT YOU DRIVING." Seifer chuckled.  
  
"I don't see why you're so pissed at me..."  
  
"GOT ME TO THINK. HAD FEELINGS FOR ME-"  
  
"Fujin, friggin' talk normal. I know you can." Seifer said. Fujin took his hand off of her leg.  
  
"You made me think that you had feelings for me, when you were just... screwing with me."  
  
" You've got this all ass-backwards. What makes you think that I was just screwing with you?" Asked Seifer, who was very aware of it being a stupid question.  
  
"You're Seifer Almasy, of course you were just fucking with me." She answered quickly. Fujin cast her gaze out the window, and Seifer knew he couldn't counter that one. He looked over at her, and she had her head pressed against the cold glass window, probably trying to get rid of the headache. After about fifteen minutes of silence, Fujin finally said something.  
  
"What you said... back at the bar.... Why did you say that?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe cuz it was true."  
  
"Hah." She stared back out the window.  
  
"No, Fuu... Why would I have sex with you... if I didn't care for you?"  
  
"Seifer, you don't have morals like that." He stopped the car somewhere close to Deling.  
  
"Says who?" He asked, giving Fujin his undivided attention.  
  
"YOUR ADDITUDE." She crossed her arms.  
  
"I lie, so doesn't my additude." He moved closer to Fujin, and then bent his body so that his face was nearly up against hers. He had a feeling she wouldn't be so easy this time.  
  
"So, you have loved every girl you've come across?" She said coldly. Seifer slumped back in his seat, surprised at how much Fujin could hurt.  
  
"I've only... I mean..." He was literally speechless.  
  
"START CAR. TAKE HOME."  
  
"No. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I'm not giving up. Not now." He moved back toward her, and kissed her. She couldn't help but kiss him back. It was as if she couldn't control herself. Her lips moved without her brain telling them to. It was as if it were natural, for her lips to be joined with Seifer's. Seifer pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Fujin's forehead was noticibly cold, since it had been pressed against the window, and the window was cold, due to the fact that it was still raining.  
  
"See, Fuu, I wouldn't lie to you..." Seifer said in a low voice. Fujin just cast her eye toward the floor. She looked like she was having a hard time realizing and accepting what Seifer was saying to her.  
  
"How can I believe you, Seifer?"  
  
"You want me, too... Fujin." He said seductively. Fujin got an angry look in her eye, and frowned.  
  
"You're right, maybe I do, but I will not... I will not have it... You and your lust." She opened the door, and jumped out. She ran away as quickly as she could, but Seifer soon caught up to her.   
  
"Don't run away from me, Fujin."  
  
"Get the hell away from me...!"  
  
"I can't Fujin..." She turned, and closed her eye. It opened again slowly.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"I told you all of this already. Its the friggin truth, too." Fujin didn't say anything, so Seifer continued. "I really need you, Fuu. Just trust me..."  
  
"Seifer...I..." She started.  
  
"Come on, we are getting soaked again." He walked toward the car, and turned, to see that Fujin was still standing where he left her. "Fujin!" He said in a semi-annoyed tone.  
  
"STAY HERE, FOR AWHILE. I'LL CATCH UP. LATER."  
  
"Fuu...! I'm not going to just leave you here."  
  
"THEN STAY."  
  
"I can't. I have to return the fucking car by six, or I'm gonna be in more shit than I already am for over-running the milage. ...So, just come with me, Fuu." He ran his gloved hand through his darkened blonde hair, awaiting some sort of reply. He didn't get one, however. He glanced at his watch. 5:30. 'Fuck. There is no way I make it back by six at this rate.'  
  
"GO. SEIFER. COME BACK FOR ME."  
  
"Ugh, dammit. Please, Fuu!"  
  
"NO. GO."  
  
"Shit." Seifer walked back toward Fujin, and picked her up.  
  
"SEIFER!! PUT DOWN! SEIFER ALMASY!!" Seifer was very glad that Fujin was such a small woman, it was easy, with all of the weight-lifting he did. He quickly opened the car door as Fujin struggled to get away. He sat her in there, and then shut the door, and got inside the driver's seat, and started the car before Fujin could hop out.  
  
"...ALMASY! STUPID." She crossed her arms, and sighed. She put one hand up and rubbed her temple, still suffering from a headache.  
  
"Fujin, you want some aspirin? I think there's some in the first aid kit... in the back."  
  
"FIRST AID KIT?"  
  
"Yeah, those asses at Balamb waste their money on shit." He said, not taking his eyes off of the road. He was hardly able to see four feet in front of him, it was raining so hard. Fujin crawled into the back, which had two benches, made for SeeD mission transportation. Seifer heard Fujin make a disgusted noise.  
  
"Ugh...bah."  
  
"Fuu?"  
  
"Hyne damned aspirin."  
  
"Ya didn't chew it... did you?"  
  
"I did." Seifer scrunched up his nose, not even he would voluntarirly chew an aspirin. Fujin climbed back onto the passenger seat, and glanced at the clock.  
  
"LATE. 6:15. KNOW WHERE GOING?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You can't even see where you're going."  
  
"Yeah, but I have a good sense of-" He bumped into something. "-direction. Fuck. What the hell was that?" Fujin shrugged. "Dammit. I'll go check, stay here, Fuu."   
  
Seifer walked over to the front of the car, and to his shock, he seen the body of General Caraway.0  
  
"Oho... fuck..." He knelt down and shook the General, but he didn't wake up. Seifer felt General's pulse. Nothing.  
  
"Seifer? What was it?" Fujin jumped down from the car, and over to Seifer. "...Hyne..." Was all she could manage. "Is he...?" Seifer nodded. Fujin clutched her head, her headache obviously worsening.  
  
"Fucking aspirin doesn't work." She leaned over the roof of the car.  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do, Fujin? I mean, it was a friggin acident!"  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"What the hell was he doing walking.." He looked around. "On... FH's... bridge...?"  
  
"Everyone walks on FH's bridge, Seifer. Why the hell were you DRIVING on FH's bridge?!"  
  
"I couldn't see where I was frickin going, Fujin!!"  
  
"You should've pulled over..."  
  
"No shit... Thats why they are gonna fucking blame me..."  
  
"Seifer, they won't have to know it was you..." Fujin closed her eye and wiped some wet hair off of her face.  
  
"Oh?! Then who the... who hit him?"  
  
"No one! He slipped off the bridge and drowned."  
  
"Are you sure this will work, Fuu?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...Fine." Seifer picked up Caraway's body and tossed it into the ocean. "Now, there is a small bit of 'F'ing blood on the vender. What do we do about that, all knowing one?" Seifer asked, a bit upset. Fujin sighed and looked at the ground. "Sorry, Fuu..." He apologized.   
  
"We'll wipe it off with chemicals from the first aid kit..."  
  
"Erm, good idea." Seifer went inside the car and came out with some guaze and some odd bottle. He cleaned off all of it, and they got back into the car.   
  
"HURRY. BACK TO GARDEN!"  
  
"Alright." Just as Seifer pressed down on the gas pedal, he was stopped by Fujin.  
  
"Fuck... this thing is monitered."  
  
"What?!" Yelled Seifer.  
  
"Look... They know we were here..."  
  
"Fujin, get out of the friggin car....!"  
  
"What?" She asked as she opened her door, waiting for an answer, but was pushed out. The car drove toward the bridge, and Seifer jumped out, just as the car went over the side.  
  
"SEIFER!" She rushed toward him. He stood up. "What did you do?!"  
  
"There was an accident, a horrible fucking accident. We died."  
  
End Chapter 2. 


	3. Realizations

"Fujin, give me your shirt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me your friggin shirt!" Seifer yelled as he stared down into the water.  
  
"A, alright." Fujin nervously pulled off her sopping wet shirt, and handed it to Seifer, who took off his trenchcoat. Both items were tossed into the ocean, and Seifer pulled off one of his boots, which went in too, along with both gloves. Fujin clutched her wet body, shivering. Seifer pulled off his vest, and handed it to Fujin.  
  
"Put that on." He said. She pulled it on, and it didn't fit all to well, but, she needed something. Fujin stayed silent, her very existance had just been erased. She would never see Raijin or anyone again. -Not that it mattered... Seifer let a sigh escape him as a bolt of lightening lit up the sky. The thunder storm had started again. He started walking.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Fujin called out.  
  
"Timber! Its right around here, somewhere!" Fujin walked up to Seifer.  
  
"They are gonna notice us! I mean, you are missing a boot, and are shirtless. I have an oversized vest on, that doesn't even fit..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Fujin looked at Seifer, who was glancing at the area that showed a little too much, because the front of the vest cut down too low. Fujin kicked him in the shin and pulled the vest up.  
  
"So, what the hell do we do, Seifer?"  
  
"We'll stay out here until its late, and then when most of the town's sleeping, we'll go in, and rent a room at the hotel..."  
  
"..Fine." They walked in silence toward Timber, and when they were right outside the city, Seifer looked at his watch, hitting a button on the side that made it light up.  
  
"We'll go in an hour." Seifer said. He could sense that Fujin wanted to complain, but she wasn't that type, so Seifer just sat down, and Fujin sat next to him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Fuu."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I just ended you're life as Fujin Sanada."  
  
"So what? I didn't like it all too much anyway." She said as she rested her head on his bare, wet chest. Seifer could tell she didn't mean what she had said..  
  
"Fujin... It would probably be safer for us to split up... after this... I mean, yeah, we're gonna get noticed, albino with eye patch and blonde tall guy with a scar across his forehead. Sure, they might not recognize me, there are so many.... yeah, anyway, but you..."  
  
"NO! ... I mean..."  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"Seifer... I," She looked up to face him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "love you.... I can't leave you, Seifer." Seifer didn't know what to do. Fujin would be so noticible.   
  
"Fuu..."  
  
"I'll dye my hair, Seifer. Get contacts..."  
  
"No, I love your hair... Your beautiful silver hair..." He ran his bare hands through it.  
  
"Then I'll buy a wig... Seifer, I won't leave you... I'll stay, even if I die trying." Well, Seifer was shocked. He had no clue Fujin felt this strongly about him, too.  
  
"Alright, Fuu. You are gonna need to change your name. Me too... Real names... only in private, thats how it'll be, for close to forever." Seifer racked his brain for names completly different than their normal ones.  
  
"Fei Yamada. Thats my new name, Fuu."  
  
"Alright... Erm..." Fujin tried to come up with a name, but her thoughts were interuppted.  
  
"Hey! You two!" Seifer and Fujin looked up to see an old man. "I'm Fred. Why don't ya both come in?" Seifer and Fujin nodded, and walked into the man's house.  
  
"What're your names?" Seifer nearly stopped breathing. Fujin hadn't thought of a name yet.  
  
"My name is Fei. Fei Yamada." Seifer lied.  
  
"And yours?" Fujin looked around frantically, she seen a vase of roses.  
  
"Rose..." She said. Seifer knew she wouldn't be able to come up with any random last name.  
  
"She's my wife, Rose Yamada." Seifer continued. Fujin almost dropped. Wife?! He did know that they had to bear these names forever... She was only ninteen, and him twenty!  
  
"Oh, thats nice. Pleased to meet you... What happened? You were out in the rain."  
  
"Yes, we were atacked by a vicious monster." Seifer said in his most sincere sounding voice, which surprised even Fujin.  
  
"Oh, wow. Well, I can get you two a room at the hotel for free, if you'd like."  
  
"That'd be wondaful."  
  
"Okay, just tell em Fred sent ya."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Fujin said, straining her voice to sound as sincere as Seifer had molded his to be. No such luck.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Fujin plopped on the soft bed in the hotel room with a sigh.  
  
"You, know, Fuu, that old man has to die now."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He knows. He seen us in normal form."  
  
"SEIFER! He was blind." Fujin said as she sat up.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Uh huh. Don't you think he would have asked about our clothes!?" Fujin said. "And the receptionist was sleeping, all you had to do was sign your name. We've gone unseen."  
  
"But for how long, Fuu?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
"How?" He sat on the bed next to Fujin.  
  
"FOUND. Erm, I found this, on the blind man's floor. A receipt. He hired this kid to do shopping for him over the phone. I mean, its not like he needs the receipt."  
  
"Oh, so if we just call this kid, and tell him to pick up all of the shit we need to change our identities, he will?"  
  
"Yeah, kids are stupid." Fujin said bluntly. Seifer chuckled  
  
"Does this room have a friggin dryer? My pants are friggin soaked."  
  
"I dunno, check the bathroom... if they do, tell me..." Fujin kicked off her boots and peeled off the soaked socks. Her pale feet were wrinkled and red.  
  
"Yeah. Gimme your clothes."  
  
"If you give me a damned towel." Seifer walked in, the bottom half of him wrapped in a white towel. He tossed a towel at her and went back into the bathroom, taking her socks. "Here." She held out his vest and her pants, along with a bra and underwear. He observed the clothing before tossing it all in. The towel clad couple sat at the foot of the small bed.  
  
"And," Fujin started " What's with the fucking wife thing?! That means I have to act as your wife, forever!"  
  
"Ah, come on, I was on a roll. And you don't mind, do you?" He kissed her passionately.  
  
"N, no... Should've asked me first though..." Fujin crossed her arms.  
  
"Whatever, not like I had time, you were trying to think of YOUR fucking last name... And you would not've said no, either."  
  
"My head hurts, Seifer. Just leave me alone." She laid back on the bed and placed her hand over her head. Her eyes closed eventually, and Seifer laid down next to her. He slung his bare arm over her petite body and sighed.  
  
"My Fuu..."   
  
The next morning, Seifer woke up to hear Fujin's voice.  
  
"Yes, a fucking black wig! High quality too!" There was a pause. "Yeah, thats it! ...Bye!"  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Fucking lttle kid."  
  
"Oh, did you order everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it still raining?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dammit... Where the hell is my towel!?" Seifer said, looking around.  
  
"On the floor." Fujin answered dully.  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks for putting it back on me, and saving some of my privacy..."  
  
"Not like it matters. I've already had sex with you." She said, resting her head in her hand.  
  
"You regret that?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom and pulled his dried panted on.  
  
"No." She answered. Seifer cocked an eyebrow and tossed Fujin her clothes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shut up, Seifer!"  
  
"Fuu, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." She rested her head on the table in front of her. Seifer walked over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry... I just screwed up your whole life... I'm a fucking asshole, Fujin, and you're stuck with me forever. Honestly, I don't think your life could get much worse..."  
  
"Thanks, Seifer, you made me feel so much better." She said sarcastically. She lazilly stood up, letting the towel drop to the floor, she pulled on her clothes right in front of Seifer, not caring what he saw, or whether he liked it or not. She trudged into the bathroom, now clad in a baggy pair of black pants, and a white bra. She splashed water on her face, and dried it with a towel. Seifer offered her his vest.  
  
"You want this?"  
  
"No. I ordered a shirt. Why don't you wear it, for now?"  
  
"...Okay." He said as he pulled it on. It still smelled of Fujin, somehow... He didn't mind. Fujin smelled of blood and vanilla. Vanilla because of the shampoo she used. He loved her smell. Just like himself... almost. He smelled of blood and leather... He looked up, and seen Fujin laying face down on the bed. 'Fuu, I love you, and I know somewhere in there, ya love me too, I also know you're depressed, but I want to make you happy... Hyne, I am so sorry.' She looked up at him, as if she had heard his thoughts.  
  
"...Seifer."  
  
"Yeah, Fujin?" He asked, still wondering if she had heard his thoughts, she was acting like it. She stood up, and walked over to him, and looked at him. Just stared. "What?" He asked.   
  
"I love you." She hugged him, as hard as her small body would let her.   
  
"I love ya too, Fuu..." Seifer was a bit confused, wondering why the change in emotions so suddenly.  
  
"I know, you told me. You do make me happy. I just..."  
  
"Did I say that aloud!?" Seifer asked surprised.  
  
"Yes..." Fujin laughed. "I always wondered what went on in your mind, Seifer... You should say these thoughts aloud.... more often. And Seifer... General Caraway... that wasn't your fault... It was mine. If I wasn't such an idiot, I wouldn't have gotten drunk at that fucking bar..."  
  
"Its not your fault." He said. There was a knock at the door.   
  
"You better get it..." She said, pointing to herself. She walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. Five minutes later, she heard Seifer.  
  
"Thirty five thousand fucking gil!?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"No way! You can take you and your-"  
  
"FEI!" Fujin yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah...." Seifer said. "Here's your Hyne damned money." She heard the door close and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Fujin, why the hell was that so much money?!"  
  
"I'm not sure... We only ordered a few things..." She took out the black wig. It went a little past shoulder length, and had some really soft and unoticeable curls. "The wig is made of real hair..." She said and scrunched up her nose. She pulled out the contacts next, they were hazel. She pulled out a light blue shirt, it was sleeveless. She tossed Seifer a pair of black jeans, and a long sleeve dark blue shirt.  
  
"I can't wear this shit!"  
  
"Too bad. You can't very well look like Seifer... And don't fucking complain." Fujin said, holding up the black wig. She pulled the tag off of the shirt, and slipped it on.   
  
"Change into that- we're moving to some town..." Fujin grabbed the wig and contacts and walked into the bathroom. After Seifer finished getting dressed, he wondered why it was taking her so long to put on a wig and contacts. He searched around the pile of clothes, and he found a newspaper.   
  
"Hey, Fuu. You should see this."  
  
"Coming..." She said. To Seifer she sounded upset. Oh well. He heard her come in. Seifer didn't even look up.  
  
"I found a newpaper. Listen. 'General William Caraway's body is found in the ocean near Fisherman's Horizen. It is probable that there was an accident, in which the General was hit by a car. Upon dragging that section of water, authorities have found his body, and a car from Balamb GARDEN, it is said that the car was rented to Seifer Almasy, and upon interviews with students, and a bartender at a bar, Miss Fujin Sanada was with Almasy. All though the bodies of the two young adults have not been found, a trenchcoat and a shirt belonging to the two have been recovered... It is said that both are dead, along with the General of the Galbadian Army. For more on Caraway's life turn to A12.' They hardly care that we are dead." He looked up at Fujin. She said nothing.  
  
"...Fuu, you look nice..." He said, staring at her. She had hazel eyes, and soft black hair. Her eye patch was gone, and there was a scar through her left eye, and he could tell she could not see out of it.  
  
"I look stupid, Seifer."   
  
"Stop that, you look nice. Not as sexy as before, but you look pretty and tranquil." He stood up. "Anyway, they think we are dead. Good. We would have faced so many charges."  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"Lets get out of here, Fujin. We are gonna find a house in Winhill..."  
  
"Seifer... I... don't want to live like this... We have to go back."  
  
"And get put in jail and seperated?!"  
  
"...Well, okay... We'll go back in six months... That way, things will have calmed down..."  
  
"Six months?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets just go."  
  
When Seifer and Fujin arrived in Winhill, they found an apartment available for rent. They rented it out, and Fujin found a job at a cafe,' and Seifer got a job warding off monsters... They kept those jobs for nearly a week.  
  
When Fujin got home from at work, Seifer was still working. He wouldn't be home until later. It still hadn't stopped raining. Fujin couldn't figure out why, though. It had been raining non-stop for nearly two weeks. She stared around the bedroom. She placed her arm over her eyes, hoping it would help her sleep. It didn't. Two hours later, Fujin heard the door shut. In came a soaked Seifer. He was panting, and he just collapsed on the bed.  
  
"So fucking tired." He muttered.  
  
"...This is too much Seifer..."  
  
"No... its okay..." She shut off the lamp and ran her pale fingers through Seifer's soaked hair. A flash of lightening lit the room, and Fujin noticed a trail of blood coming from Seifer's arm.  
  
"Seifer! You're hurt..."  
  
"No shit..."  
  
"No, you're bleeding badly."  
  
"...Great." Fujin stood up and pulled Seifer off of the bed. She turned on the light, illuminating the room. Then she took off his shirt, which was soaked, and placed it in the sink in the bathroom, where she grabbed a towel. She stated at Seifer's body, and seen several bruises.  
  
"What the hell did you fight, Seifer?!"  
  
"I dunno, as many monsters as I could. We need the money." She stayed silent and dabbed at his bleeding arm with the towel. It eventually stopped bleeding.   
  
"Seifer, this isn't worth it."  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"No, I don't to see you hurt."  
  
"Fuu, stop it! Its nonsense..."  
  
"Seifer, if you don't come with me, I'm turning myself in, and say I was driving."  
  
"Fujin... fucking stop it..."  
  
"I mean it, dammit."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I do..." She leaned toward Seifer and kissed him. He held her and never wanted to let go. He wanted to go back to that perfect moment at GARDEN, before any of this... But he couldn't. He knew that.  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Sacrifices

Fujin pulled off her wig, and slipped out the contacts. She slipped on her eye patch. Seifer was dressed in his normal attire, aside from the trenchcoat, and just had on regular black boots.  
  
"You ready, Fujin?" She turned and faced Seifer.   
  
"Yes." He hugged her.  
  
"You look better, Fuu."  
  
"Heh..."   
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The train took them to Balamb. They exited the town quickly, and entered Balamb GARDEN. They went unnoticed. Seifer and Fujin went to Raijin's dorm, and knocked.  
  
"I told ya damn shrinks, I'm not coming out, ya know?!" This implied that Raijin had not been out of his dorm since he heard the news. Seifer pushed his shoulder into the dorm door. The door opened immediatley, and Fujin followed him in.  
  
"S, Seifa!? Fujin?! Ghosts! Oh, Hyne! Please vouch over me...!"  
  
"Raijin, we're not ghosts. We never died." Seifer said, sighing.  
  
"What? But they told me yesterday when I got outta the hospital..."  
  
"Don't worry, Raijin." Seifer reassured. "I have to go now. When they hold court for Fujin, tell them she went to Balamb to visit you."  
  
"WHAT?! SIEFER?!"   
  
"I love you, Fuu. I'm going back into hiding!"  
  
"No! Seifer!" She yelled.  
  
"Shh, Fuu, ya don't want them to catch me..."  
  
"Maybe I do, Seifer!! This isn't safe. I thought we came back here..."  
  
"Cuz, you're innocent, Fujin. No need for you to suffer."  
  
"SEIFER!!!!" Fujin called as he walked down the halls. Raijin held her back, trying to knock some sense into her. "Seifer..." She cried.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"First, I'd like to call Fujin Sanada to the stand." Said one of the lawyers. Fujin was supposed to tell the truth... but she had other plans. She stood up and walked over.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Hyne?"  
  
"I swear." 'Tch, never believed in Hyne anyway.'  
  
"Where were you on the day General Caraway was killed?"  
  
"Well, I went to the bar and got plastered. I ran into Seifer Almasy, a good friend, who was going to visit Raijin, who was in the hospital." 'Raijin had better back me with this...' she thought to herself. "I asked him if I could use his car, he said yes, he'd just rent one on the way home. He didn't realize I had been drunk... He gave me his trenchcoat to wear, since it was raining. I drove and drove, trying to find my way to GARDEN, but it was raining so hard, I could hardly see in front of me... I hit him... I didn't see him... I'm so sorry..." Fujin buried her face in her hands for the sake of drama.  
  
"Is this true, Raijin?"  
  
"By all means, ya know?!" 'Thank Hyne!' Fujin thought.  
  
"Well, where is Mr. Almasy?"  
  
"Out of town... He took a small vacation. I was scared. I went into hiding."  
  
"I see... Well, it seems it was an acident..." Started the judge. "We'll put you in for three months. Galbadia prison. Court adjurned." Two Galbadian soliders came and took Fujin away. She did not struggle, she did not fight. She was doing this... for Seifer.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Seifer sat in his small apartment in Wnhill, missing Fujin more than ever... But he knew he made the right choice. He heard a crash. 'Damn paper kid. My fucking window.' He went into the living room, and picked up the paper. On the cover, he seen Fujin.  
  
"'Fujin Sanada sent to jail; three months for the death of General William Caraway...' What the fuck!?" He read further, and realized what Fujin did... He was shocked. He could come out of hiding now. Seifer glanced at the picture. Fujin looked peaceful, next to the two Galbadian soliders. Happy with herself? He shook his head, and left. He took a train to Deling, from which he rented a car to the Galbadian Prison. He entered the prison, and was able to visit Fujin.  
  
Fujin sat in her cell, alone. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"NOT HUNGRY! FUCKING MOOMBA."  
  
"Fuu?"  
  
"Seifer?!" He was let in by a Galbadian Solider, who left, saying he'd come back in an hour. Fujin swallowed.  
  
"Fujin... Why?" He hugged her, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Seifer... Oh, Seifer..." Fujin pressed her lips to his, and she tasted him, smelled him, felt him, heard him... Seifer. The only one in the world that made her senses do this...  
  
"Fujin, why'd you do this to me...? I can't get you outta here, or they'll get you for lying under oath. Oh, Fujin, why!?"  
  
"They went easy on me... Seifer..." She rested her head on his shoulder. His arms, the only place she ever wanted to be.  
  
"Fuu..." He whispered. She felt her bottom lip start to tremble, and she bit it, to stop her from crying any more... She couldn't.  
  
"Seifer! Don't leave me... ever..."  
  
"Oh, Fujin, I wanted to kill you when I read that... dammit."  
  
"Seifer... Seifer... Seifer..." With every breath she took, Fujin exhaled his name.  
  
"I'm gonna come see you everyday, Hyne dammit! I promise..."   
  
"I'm glad... That I did this... The government doesn't like you, you'd be in here for three years! They'd say that you had intent or something..." Seifer didn't say anything. "Did it stop raining...?" Fujin asked.  
  
"Yes, Fujin... It stopped raining... You don't even have fucking windows in here... Your element is wind, and you dont even have fucking windows... Why, Fuu?!"  
  
"Its alright, Seifer..." She said. She turned from Seifer and wiped her tears away. "Seifer, I'm supposed to be so strong... And I am, but you, you make me vunerable... weak... Seifer, I need you... if you were sent away..." They talked for a bit more.  
  
"Fuu, when you get out of here...-"  
  
"Times up!" The solider came in.  
  
"What? Its hasn't been a friggin hour, you fucking-"  
  
"Yes it has." He said. Seifer looked at his watch. He was right.  
  
"Bye, Fuu." Seifer kissed her, and then left her alone, again.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The three months passed quickly, and Seifer came to see Fujin everyday, as promised. Seifer came to get her the day she was due to get out of prison. That day, it rained. Even with the cloudy sky, when Fujin stepped outside she knelt on the ground. It was so bright! Seifer grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She sheilded her eye.  
  
"Sorry, its just so damned bright..."  
  
"Its cloudy, Fuu."  
  
"I know, I just haven't been out in three fucking months." She muttered. "Ugh, I have a headache now." She rubbed her temples and sighed. "I'm a friggin' convict, I wonder if they'll accept me back at GARDEN."  
  
"I've already spoken to the headmaster. You'll be let back in upon arrival. They said you were doing fine and should be able to catch up easily."  
  
Everything was silent until they got on a train to Balamb. Seifer paid extra so that they got a room, and Fujin layed down on one of the beds immdiately. She groaned from the pains in her head and back.  
  
"To sleep in a bed... not a floor with a blanket..." She muttered. She glanced at Seifer who was sitting on the sofa, thinking about something. "What?" She asked. Well, Seifer had been thinking about the last three months. You could ask anyone. He had been depressed, even seeing Fujin once a day wasn't enough. He remembered every night, staring at himself in the mirror, thinking to himself about what a failure he was, and how Fujin could possibly love him. He remembered being on the verge of suicide quite a few times, but he thought of Fujin, and how sad she would be. He couldn't tell her that.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I was just thinking... about... about, how much I missed you..."  
  
"Oh..." Fujin replied slowly. Fujin fell asleep, and Seifer moved to the foot of her bed, just watching her. She was so beautiful in his eyes... Everything about her was so perfect... They arrived at Balamb, and Fujin tossed her regular, cold look to everyone who looked at her. They walked into GARDEN, and Seifer walked down the halls with his usual scowl, new trenchcoat flailing out behind him.  
  
"Seifer, I want to go sleep, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be in my dorm."   
  
"Alright..." Fujin walked to her dorm and seen Selphie Tilmitt waiting for her.  
  
"FUJIN!"  
  
"SELPHIE. WHAT DOING?" Well, Selphie had always been a good friend to Fujin. She looked past her cold exterier and seen that there was a caring person inside... somewhere. Selphie had always been there when Seifer got upset at Fujin, and Selphie was the only other one who knew that Fujin had liked Seifer for quite sometime...  
  
"You know, I know what really happened... I just told them I didn't... Told them just what you thought I knew. ANYWAY! I have to tell you something! Can I come in?"  
  
"YES." The two walked inside Fujin's dorm, and Fujin plopped on her bed. She had planned to take a hot shower, she hadn't had one in some time, they were always cold, quick showers at the prison. She couldn't take one now, though. Selphie had something to tell her.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You know when you were gone?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well... hmm."  
  
"Selphie, wait. How did you find out...?"  
  
"Seifer... well Seifer told me."  
  
"Seifer told YOU!?"  
  
"Yeah... Like I said, ANYWAY, while you were gone, he was really depressed and stuff... I mean, he thought of himself as a failure and everything! And, just between you and me... I think he cried once..." Fujin paused. Seifer cry? What for?  
  
"Thanks for the information, Selphie. I'll talk to you later." Fujin motioned toward the door, and Selphie left. Fujin took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned the hot water on as high as it would go, and she just stood there, for awhile. She was thinking about Seifer...and then she finally got what Selphie was trying to say. Fujin turned off the shower and rubbed a towel over her reddened skin. She pulled on a blue shirt, the one she had bought when in hiding, along with her normal, black pants. The last thing she pulled on were her boots, and she looked at herself in a mirror. Fujin's hair was wet, and clinging to the top of her neck. She grabbed her eyepatch and slipped it on. She headed to Seifer's dorm.  
  
When she got there, Fujin knocked on the door. No answer. She turned the knob. Locked.   
  
"Seifer?" She called into the door. No answer. 'He said he'd be here.' Fujin walked over to Raijin's dorm, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"FUJIN."  
  
"Come in, ya know?!" He said. Fujin walked in and seen Raijin sitting on his bed, listening to some odd form of music. The room was a mess, as usual.  
  
"SEIFER? WHERE?"  
  
"Haven't seen him, ya know?! Oh wait... I think... nah. Oh! Yeah! He was headed toward the library. I was gonna go with him, but, uh, he said no, for some reason, ya know?!"  
  
"THANKS." Fujin exited the dorm, stepping over piles of clothing in the process.   
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Seifer arrived at the library. It was empty, as it always was on Saturdays. He took a seat at the back, and there was only one librarian there, and she had left when Seifer entered. He came here, because he needed to think, and it was the only place that was empty. Seifer wondered if he was even doing any good for Fujin. 'Ever since we had expressed feelings for one another, Fujin had gotten drunk, Fujin had cried, Fujin changed her identity, and Fujin got put in jail... Have I done her any good? No. Fujin was a mess. Her record was now set for friggin man slaughter, whether it was an acident or not, and if I try to change that, it would be set for lying under oath for both her and Raijin... Three months of Fujin's life have been destroyed because of me... and my fucking cowardice.'  
  
"Seifer!" His thoughts were interupted by Fujin, who walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Fuu..."  
  
"I was talking to Selphie... she told me, that while you were gone, you thought of yourself as a failure... Seifer, its not true...!"  
  
"Fujin, I've ruined you. I mean, look, ever since I told you how I felt, you've cried, gotten drunk, been sent to prison for man slaughter that I commited, and...-" Fujin tucked a lock of wet hair behind her ear.  
  
"It was worth it." She said slowly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"For what? So you can have some arrogant ass for a... for a..." Seifer tried to think of the right word to refer to himself as, but to no avail.  
  
"For a lover?" She finished.  
  
"Erm, yeah."  
  
"I like having an arrogant ass for a lover. Especially if that arrogant ass is you." Fujin sighed, and took a seat next to Seifer, who hugged her.  
  
"Fuu, I always thought that I was good enough for anyone, better than everyone... But I don't think I'm good enough for you." He said. Fujin smiled.  
  
"Stop that. You're just perfect for me, Seifer... When you came after me, that night, when it was raining... I thought it was fake... but you hugged me... And I was so happy... I never thought you could make me this happy. Everything that I've done, I do not regret now." Seifer didn't say anything, he just kept hugging her.  
  
"Fujin."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm never gonna leave ya. Ever.   
  
  
~The End. 


End file.
